falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Ones
Background The Lost Ones grew up together from young ages in a care facility in Chernogorsk. They didn't have the best start in life, as they were abused and beaten by the nurses who were supposed to look after them. They grew up only knowing violence and abuse dished out from the ones who were supposed to care for them and to show them how to live their lives to their full potential. These kids were abused from the very first day they arrived at this establishment, and it became a part of them as they grew older. Violence was the only thing they knew. The only people they felt they could trust were the others that shared the beatings with them as this naturally drew them closer together and helped them to get through the tough times. They shared their secrets and passions together and would dream and tell stories of what they would do on the outside if they ever broke free from what felt to them like a prison. When the outbreak came all hell broke loose and we witnessed the staff getting restless and uneasy, seeing them weak for the first time in years gave us hope and made us feel power and energy flowing through our bodies. The frustration built up over all these years of abuse was unleashed in a blood thirsty rage. We ran the corridors of the care home like mad rabid dogs, tearing, biting, beating and stabbing with anything we could get our hands on. After the nurses were taken care of, we moved out into the streets to see what awaited us for the first time. We witnessed these creatures eat other humans, animals, and everything that would have any form of blood in their body. This didn't come as a shock to us, as we were treated very badly from the very beginning. We looked at ourselves, and saw absolutely no difference between us and those crazy things we saw roaming the streets.. The funny thing was, out there it felt like home. We saw people running around, looking for food and anything to defend themselves with, but most of them were struggling to find anything useful, the shops were looted clean and it became rare to find anything worth taking, not for us though for us everywhere we looked there was food, it was everywhere, in almost every house there was a weak and terrified person just rotting away, giving up on life itself. The way we saw it we were doing them a favor, either the zombies would come and finish them or we could just end their misery right then and there. So we did.. We killed the weak suffering humans that we came across in the beginning. But as the time went by we started killing more and more, weak, healthy, strong.. In the end it didn't really matter, we just wanted to eat them. So we ate every last piece of them, after-all we didn't want to let such good tender meat go to waste... As the time went by, survivors fell and ended up at our campfire. We came to the conclusion that we had to find a place where we could rest, store our backpacks, and not at least, call it our home. We started heading North-West, not knowing where ,but that didn't really matter at all. As long as we all were together we knew that no one would ever dare to approach such a large group. After a while we ended up in a small, yet cozy little town, Due to our large number, we required several houses, and this town was perfect. Big enough for our group to live in, yet small enough so it would not attract to many curious survivors. Goals * Keep the group fed and alive. * Сause confusion and chaos. * Strike fear in the survivors still living in Chernarus. * Establish a homebase. * Prepare members for the worst. * Build up a negative reputation. Gallery TLO1.jpg TLO2.png Category:Cannibal settlements Category:Inactive settlements Category:Settlements